Imprisioned in the fear of the Love
by MScofield
Summary: Michaela and Sully are going seperated ways. What will happen when they reunion again and Sully finds out the whole backround about their parting? Will they find a way to be together?


**Imprisioned in the fear of the Love**

**Warning: This chapter contains a violent part. It is a short one but if that offends you, don't read it.**

Michaela rode out of the town to the homestead. She guided Flash in the barn so nobody could see that she was there. She went on the porch, looked around again to assure herself that nobody saw her. Finally she unlocked the door and went inside.

Everytime she went here it was as usual so familiar to her - it was her home. The only thing that changed was that Sully ´s scent slowly faded.

She went upstairs to the bedroom. She opened the door an entered the room slowly.

She did it in spite of herself. She had to come here but everytime when she came she felt thousand stabs in her heart.

All memories came back on her. Sad ones, but also beautiful memories from the time when she was happy - with Sully.

She went to the fireplace and lit a fire. Wood was enouh there. She made sure of that regulary. When she chopped the wood she could let out her entire anger. In the past Sully made that.

After that she went to the wardrobe. Her clothes weren't there anymore but a few left buckskins and shirts from Sully

She took one of the shirts and inhaled his scent from it. His scent was still there after all this time.

She went to the bed and sat down. How much she would love to lay here with him now. It appeared to her as if it was an eternity since the last time they had made love in it. But she could exacly remember it. It was beautiful. And now?

She snuggled into his pillow. She inhaled his slowly fading scent and finally she couldn´t suppress it any longer. A flood of tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"Sully I miss you so much, Where are you? I need you so very much."

Finally she shouted loudly:

"SULLY. I NEED YOU!"

At the same time in the wood near Manitou.

* * *

Sully sat at the fire stared into the flames. He thought about Michaela. Actually he did nothing else since …. since …… 

Suddenly he heard it again. This voice. Michaela ´s voice.

"Sully I miss you so much, Where are you? I need you so very much."

The following sentence went deep in his mind:

"SULLY. I NEED YOU!"

_  
Does Michaela really need me or do I just imagine it? But if she really needs me, why did she do it?_

_I have to forget her. But I can't. I always see her beautiful eyes, her smile and dreamlike long hairs in my mind. I miss her so much. And our little girl. Oh god, Michaela I can't go on without you. Without you and Katie. You both are my life._

A few tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Back in Colorado Springs. 

It was a little bit later in the evening. The ´family´ had already eaten supper and Michaela had brought Katie in her bed and told her a good-night-story.

As always she wanted to hear about her Pa. Michaela told her about their first adventure in the woods as they wanted to prove that it was poisoned with mercury.

Her voice was low because HE didn't allow that they spoke about Sully.

As she had finished the story Katie was wide awake because they both were crying out of craving for Sully.

Michaela lay down next to Katie and took her in her arms to comfort her. But fact was that Katie needed her comfort as much as Michaela needed Katie ´s too. She was the only one who gave her the strength to keep going. If she wouldn't have been there she would have ended her terrible life. But she couldn't do that to her daughter. Sully's and her daughter.

As Katie was asleep Michaela covered her up and left the room.

A little while later Michaela stood at the window of the bedroom and looked at the stars.

If Sully is doing the same thing right now? We always enjoyed to look at the stars in the evening and enjoy the quietness of the night.

Suddenly the door was torn open and HE came in and closed it.

"We've been married for two months now. You should know by now that the dinner has to be ready on the table when I'm coming home. Your savage ´Mountain Man might have allowed such a jog trod. But I have to make clear to you that under my roof have you be a behaved wife."

"Oh. Katie and I would immediately go back to my SAVAGE MOUNTAIN MAN."

She regretted this sentence immediately because he came up to her. She got panicky fears and thought: ´Not again.´

As he stood before her he struck out and slammed her in the face. One time, a second and a third. Michaela protected herself from his fits with her arms. She crept away from him in a corner of the room as if she was a little child and protected her whole body with her arms.

"I hope that was you a teaching. Guard your tongue."

With these words he left the bedroom.

As he was out the room she started to sob slightly bitter.

"Sully. Help me."

* * *

Sully awoke bolt upright out of his sleep. 

"MICHAELA!"

´Sully. Help me.´

This sentence was deep in his mind.

I have to go to her. She needs me. Now I'm sure she needs me.

Hurriedly he erected and packed up his things and mounted his horse and rode, followed by wolf, away into the night.


End file.
